Snowman
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Jongin membutuhkan penjaga hatinya, dan disanalah sang Snowman. Buatannya untuk menjaga hati, nyawa, dan raganya. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum pukul 3 pagi." ... "S-Selamat natal.. snowmank-k-ku.." dan semua cerita berjalan beriringan hingga waktu memisahkan mereka. HunKai! Apakah berhasil kak? coba kita tunggu kondisinya.. :(


**Tes-tes!**

 **Satu! Dua! Tiga!**

* * *

Hai semuaaaaa...

BocahLanang balik dengan FF baru lagi, yeeeey! *kurangajarmalahgaknerusinfflama-_-

BocahLanang tidak bisa membiarkan kak Boomiee meninggalkan FFn hanya karena salah satu FF hunkai di akunnya dihapus pihak FFn.

*btw siapa sih yang ngelaporin ffnya kak Boomiee? Perasaan FF kak Boomiee bagus semua, iya kan?

Jadi BocahLanang membuat FF ini dan melihat apakah FF ini akan mengalami gangguan jiwa(?) yang lebih parah..

* * *

Pokoknya BocahLanang mau mempertahankan kak Boomiee di FFn! Titik! Kalo kak Boomiee pindah website selain FFn untuk publish ff hunkai, BocahLanang gak rela.. hiks, karena susah bacanya kalo di website lain T_T *pundung di pojokan kamar

Jadi istilahnya FF ini uji coba oke..

* * *

 **Snowman**

* * *

HunKai Fanfiction

©BocahLanang

* * *

 **Inspired by:**

 _Snowman marker_

(Sepidol Snowman :v )

..

 **Mainpair:**

HunKai

..

 **Warn:**

Mature│Gaje│AkehTypo│IdeBerantakan│LeNggawePasLaraFlu│RaJenak│Pilek

* * *

...

Bulan Desember menjadi begitu menyebalkan untuk Jongin.

Baiklah, dia adalah namja yang sedikit serong.

Akhir-akhir ini kadar keserongannya makin menjadi.

Dia benar-benar duduk di taman kota yang bersalju sampai selutut.

Tentusaja dia duduk di kursi.

Tapi dia adalah namja yang serong, jadi dia duduk dengan kepala dibawah.

"Dengan begini darah akan mengumpul dikepalaku, jadi kepalaku tidak akan pusing kedinginan membeku di tempat ini" gumamannya benar-benar luar biasa ajaib. Idiot.

"Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan Jinri, Luna, dan Bora lewat KakaoTalk. Tadi malam berpacaran dengan Sooyoung noona, berkencan dengan Yuri noona dipagi hari, siang tadi dengan Krystal.." Ternyata dia playboy cap playboy. Banyak sekali pacarnya. Lagipula yeoja-yeoja itu cantik dan sexy semua.

Jongin bercerita tentang apa saja yang dilaluinya hari ini pada angin kosong.

Idiot.

Tapi terkadang berbicara sendirian, tanpa harus didengar dan diprotes seseorang, bisa membuat kegundahan dan kelelahannya terangkat. Sedikit.

"Sore tadi dating dengan Chanyeol hyung, lalu kencan dengan Luhan hyung, bermesraan dengan Kris hyung, dan barusaja tadi aku ditampar empat yeoja selingkuhanku dari klub dance AOA secara tiba-tiba karena melihatku mencium pipi Kris hyung." Tangan Jongin kemudian menjumput beberapa salju yang menggunung hampir mengenai kepalanya yang berada dibawah.

Diletakkan perlahan pada kanan kiri wajahnya.

Pipinya yang mulus itu masih terasa panas meski sudah ia kompres dengan setumpuk salju yang ia bentuk sedemikian sehingga berpola masker.

Bagus. Masker es alami. Idiot.

* * *

"Aku memang namja yang sudah terlalu serong pada kekasih-kekasihku, sampai banyak sekali selingkuhan yang ketahuan.." ditambahnya segenggam salju untuk mengompres pipi kanannya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

Empat tamparan itu benar-benar akan membekas besok.

Tidak apa-apa ia kehilangan empat yeoja selingkuhannya, toh masih ada sebelas yang lain.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berselingkuh dengan yeoja lagi. Mereka hanya bisa menampar. Tapi panaass sekali! Apalagi cubitan gemas mereka, hiii~" Sekelebat bayangan tadi membuatnya menjadi merinding. Mungkin jika kesebelas selingkuhannya yang lain juga memergokinya, ia akan benar-benar dicincang habis.

Terlantar dengan hanya pakaian tipis berupa kemeja putih menerawang dan celana rippedjeans dark blue yang melekat pada tubuhnya bukan berarti membuat Jongin terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia hanya terlalu serong.

"Haish.. kenapa harus lupa kalau kunci mobilku ada di dashboard mobil Chanyeol hyung? Meninggalkan benda penting seperti itu.." selanjutnya bibir penuh merah Jongin yang sesekali mengepulkan uap itu kembali menggerutukan kesialannya hari ini.

Rambut halusnya yang berwarna brown tertiup angin. Posisinya yang terlentang diatas kursi taman dengan kaki bersandar pada sandaran kursi membuat tubuhnya makin tertimbun dengan butiran salju yang kian banyak berjatuhan.

Dan Jongin masih keukeuh berada disana seperti patung. Idiot.

Tidak ia sadari hari semakin gelap. Sudah pukul 11 malam lebih. Dan Jongin masih asik memandangi bulan terang dan beberapa keramaian orang yang menunggu pukul 12 malam untuk mengucapkan selamat natal pada rekan, keluarga, sahabat, dan kekasih yang mereka ajak ke taman kota saat ini.

* * *

Sial berlipat-lipat untuk Jongin karena ia lupa tidak mengajak satu dari kesemua kekasih plus kekasih gelapnya untuk menemaninya di jam terbaik salju turun nanti.

"Aku akan mengucapkan selamat natal pada siapa?" Jongin bicara memelas pada bulan purnama bulat yang bersinar terang.

Jam 12 mulai hampir tiba, dan beberapa orang sudah mulai beranjak dari taman kota menuju sebuah gereja pusat kota yang megah. Disana setiap tahun selalu terdapat santa yang menyebarkan kotak-kotak kecil kado dari menara tinggi dan pengunjung terutama dari manca negara akan berebut mendapatkannya sebagai oleh-oleh berharga dan dapat dipamerkan saat kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing.

"Aku rindu santa.. tapi aku lebih rindu rasanya cinta.." Jongin mulai frustasi atau kedinginan akut hingga menjadi gila.

Kedua matanya berputar-putar kesegala arah mengamati sekelilingnya yang benar-benar sepi tanpa satu orangpun. Sial sekali hari ini.

Dilepaskannya masker salju yang beberapa kali ia buat lagi tiap meleleh terkena hangat pipi gemilnya.

"Oh Tuhan, umatmu ini butuh penjaga jiwa.." tubuh langsingnya bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dengan posisi terbalik. Direnggangkan tubuhnya hingga berbunyi krek menandakan betapa lama jam yang ia lalui dengan posisi tidak enak tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku membangun boneka salju. Ya, Snowman! Akan kubuat snowman ku sendiri lalu aku ucapkan selamat natal padanya." Ditepukkan salju yang menutupi kemeja putih tipisnya lalu kaki jenjangnya berjalan kebelakang kursi. Ia menyeret beberapa salju menjadi gundukan dibawah salah satu jajaran pohon pinus yang ada ditaman.

* * *

"Aku akan membuat yang bulat-bulat gendut dan lucu!" Jongin mulai membentuk hingga keatas. Ia ingin boneka saljunya lebih tinggi darinya agar bisa melindunginya dari serangan apapun yang bisa menyakitinya.

Sungguh ia masih trauma dengan tamparan perih barusan. Ia ingin snowmannya bisa melindunginya seperti tembok cina. Semacam monster mengerikan yang membuat wanita ketakutan? Ya! Semacam itu!

"Ah.. tapi kau tidak punya kaki.. hm, aku buatkan kau kaki yang panjang sehingga kau bisa membawaku berlari kencang." Jongin membuat kaki panjang pada snowman wajah labu yang dibuatnya.

"Ah perutmu terlihat obesitas jadinya.. huft, baiklah kita buat kau seperti hulk yang berotot." Jongin makin asyik bermain salju. Menggunakan berbagai skillnya sebagai anak seni untuk membuat patung indah.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

Ia tidak menyadari jika waktu sudah bergulir hingga hampir mencapai pukul 1 malam.

"Wah.. kenapa kau malah jauh lebih tampan dariku?! Ini tidak adil! Aku tidak sudi." Jongin mengambil setangkup salju dari bawah, hendak menimpuk wajah snowman buatannya agar berwajah jelek seperti monyet.

 **Sreet!**

"Jangan." Tangan Jongin dicekal oleh jemari dingin sehingga membuat Jongin terkaget. Refleks ia menjatuhkan gundukan salju itu pada sebelah kaki sang snowman.

"K-kau bisa bicara?!" Jongin ketakutan melihat snowman tampan buatannya menggerakkan dua binner putih salju itu kesegala penjuru.

* * *

"Akhirnya aku dibangkitkan lagi pada bulan desember.." Snowman itu mulai beranjak dari duduk bersandarnya pada batang tubuh pohon pinus.

Tubuhnya yang terbuat dari salju berwarna biru putih hingga keseluruhan. Sangat mengerikan meski pahatan tubuhnya sempurna serta wajahnya tampan.

"K-kau siapa?" Jongin ketakutan namun tidak bisa kabur karena kedua pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan salju yang ia buat sendiri tadi.

Bagaimana bisa tangan salju yang rapuh mencengkramnya hingga sangat kuat seperti ini?

"Buatkan aku sayap yang megah." Snowman tak bergender itu memerintah Jongin dengan suara menggelegar mengerikan bersama gemuruh petir di langit.

Sepertinya natal malam ini tidak seindah ekspektasi kebanyakan orang.

Jongin benar-benar terdesak ketika snowman hidup buatannya itu kini mengikat leher tannya dengan sabuk celana Jongin yang entah sejak kapan dilepas, sehingga kini Jongin tidak bisa kabur.

Ia layaknya anjing yang diberi colar.

"B-baik.." Jongin segera mengumpulkan banyak salju. Menurut dan secepat mungkin membuat sepasang sayap megah dengan bulu-bulu indah yang panjang dan besar.

* * *

Jongin selesai dan segera bangkit, mencoba melepas sabuk di lehernya namun nihil. Ada kuncian salju beku disana.

Snowman buatannya merebahkan tubuh saljunya sehingga sayap itu mulai menempel dipunggungnya.

Setelahnya saat tubuh salju atletis itu bangkit, Jongin kembali dibuat terkejut ketika sayap itu menempel di punggung snowmannya. Bergerak dengan sangat anggun dan megah.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelum malam berakhir. Sebelum pukul tiga pagi." Snowman itu mendekat pada Jongin dan sedikit merunduk untuk memperhatikan kedua mata indah Jongin yang ketakutan.

Sayap salju megahnya itu melingkupi tubuh Jongin yang berada didepannya sehingga keduanya terlihat seperti ditutupi tirai sayap es berkilauan.

"A-aku.." Jongin terbata merasakan tetes salju mencair dari rambut snowman tampan didepannya yang menetes pada pipi gemilnya yang hangat.

"Katakan." Snowmannya terdengar mengancam.

"S-Selamat natal.. snowman-k-ku.." Jongin menunduk kelu pada bagian terakhirnya.

* * *

Tanpa Jongin sadari, snowman buatannya mulai mencair dan tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih. Dengan begitu, aku bisa kembali mencair." Perlahan tubuh indah snowman buatannya meleleh dengan senyum tampan.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau kubuat untuk menjagaku!" Jongin berusaha mempertahankan lelehan air dingin salju yang mencair, pukul tiga pagi dan air mata Jongin tumpah melihat genangan es yang mencair disekitar kakinya menjadi kubangan air es besar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasakan apa itu sakitnya kehilangan.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

* * *

Bagaimana.. Otokhae?

Semoga tidak dihapus pihak FFn..

Jangan lupa review oke?

Nanti BocahLanang perbaiki, ini bikinnya ngebut sih, ide seadanya aja, yang pasti ini ffnya enggak sad sama sekali kok. Comedy romance! Yey!


End file.
